Hermione Granger and the Frying Pan of Doom
by TroubleTwinz
Summary: Hermione accidently enchants a fryingpan with a Destruction spell. Now she, Harry, and Ron are the only ones who can disenchant it, but meanwhile a dark force is trailing them. (warning: accidents, exploits, and stupid quests and tasks ahead)
1. How it Happened

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later Diary Entry~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never wanted to be a Hero. I had always been convinced that was Harry's job. H e was the one to battle 'You know who' and save everyone. I was perfectly happy to sit behind and do the research and book work. I wasn't really the 'petal to the metal, spontaneous, action packed' type of person. Not only would I hate it but I was bad at most physical exploits. My mind was my muscle. But of course, fate was determined to completely change my whole roll, whether I wanted it changed or not. And be assured I DEFINATLY did NOT want it changed. But did fate care? Of course not. But if I was to have my destiny written out for me and forced into being a hero, I was, of course, determined to do it all wrong. ~Hermione  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"No Neville, not that one!" Hermione sighed as Neville tipped a bottle of wartroot he'd been picking up into the frothing cauldron.  
  
Neville blushed embarrassed. "Sorry Hermione."  
  
Hermione waved of the apology. She'd expecting numerous mistakes to occur when she got paired up with Neville in Enchantments Class. Hermione looked around. The Gryffindors were having class with the Slytherins. It would have been war if the class weren't so distracting.  
  
Enchantments Class had been set up as a 7th year class option. It was taught by a new teacher, Professor Morgaine, who'd arrived that year. Professor Morgaine was a tall woman with jet black hair streaked with blue tied up in a bun and dark brown eyes the always seemed cool and nonchalant no matter what was going on. They'd been working on enchanting small things, like keys and books to do things like slowly shrink of change every time they're looked at.  
  
That day they were enchanting swords. She'd handed out toothpicks first, having the students transform them into swords. Everyone managed to make an adequate one, save for Neville who'd somehow managed to change his into a frying pan. Hermione personally thought that giving a bunch of teenage boys swords, or anything else sharp, hard, or unpadded, was a recipe for destruction, and she was still try to figure out how the Professor had kept Ron and Malfoy from decapitating each other.  
  
Hermione cleaned up Wartroot. "It's ok Neville." She told him when he apologized again. "Just stand back while I try to mix the potion." She glanced down at the ingredients of the book quickly before Neville could get into any more trouble, not bothering to read anything else. She mixed them up watching the dark green liquid turn to inky blueish-brown that frothed a bit over the black-rimmed edges of the cauldron.  
  
"Now once you're done mixing it." Hermione looked up at Professor Morgaine spoke. "You have to drip no more that 5 drops on the sword. Only 5. While it's only a 'Glow in Danger' enchantment adding to much will probably cause the sword to glow every time anything as small as a mosquito comes within range."  
  
Hermione reached over to pick up the potion just as Neville announced, "I'll get it!" and reached over, knocking his frying pan of the table to the floor with a loud bang. Hermione jumped dropping the glass bottle and it fell shattering against the pan, the liquid glowing darkly as it seeped into the pan.  
  
Hermione rounded on Neville finally angry and opened her mouth to speak but a shrill noise filled the room and she froze looking down at the flying pan, which was glowing blazing blue and shrilling loudly as if it was screaming. Hermione doubled over trying to block out the sound by covering her ears, but it blazed through her fingers making her ears and head throb. Shadows crowded around her as the pounding in her head grew quicker and more painful and she fainted, darkness blotting out all sight, sound, and consciousness. 


	2. Congradulations

Sounds drifted around Hermione like seaweed on an ocean, although she couldn't distinguish whether they where noises or voices. She sat up and forced her eyes open. Dark figures gathered around her as spots danced infront of her eyes.  
  
"Herm? Are you alright?" That sounded like Harry.  
  
"I think." I just can't see clearly yet. Hold on a second." She worked her eyes as he vision smoothed out. She was in the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron stood by her bedside watching her anxiously. "What happened?"  
  
"What happened!? You fell and hit your head on the floor!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"I...I did?" She touched her head and winced as a sharp pain shot through it like lightening.  
  
"Yes. You did." Ron mocked.  
  
"Ron." Harry warned as Hermione started to glare at him. "Hermione what happened to you? First you looked like you were gonna tear Neville in half, then you just doubled over clutching your head and then you fell."  
  
Hermione blinked. "The pan...the frying pan Neville dropped! I dropped the potion on it and it started...screaming or something really shrilly." Harry and Ron stared at her. "Didn't you see it!?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "The flying pan looked normal. Except for a little crack in it. It screamed?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Maybe it was some 2nd year screaming as she ran up and down the corridor and when you hit your head it just seemed louder."  
  
Hermione glared slamming back against her pillow "That's not it. It screamed before I hit my head. I remember."  
  
"I'm sure you remember it like that Hermione." Ron said quietly. "But-" He broke of as the curtain around Hermione's bed slid back and Professor Dumbledor stepped in. His eyes shone behind a pair of half moon spectacles.  
  
"Oh....ah....ello Head Master." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
Dumbledor smiled, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter." He said then looked at Hermione. "Ms. Granger." Hermione sat up bolt upright blushing.  
  
"Professor, we were just telling Hermione how that frying pan couldn't have caused her hitting her head. Right?" Harry asked confidently.  
  
"Actually Mr. Potter, the frying pan was the reason." Ron and Harry gapped and Hermione glared at them her eyes blazing with the words 'told you'.  
  
"But, but, but how!?"  
  
"I've gone over the potion which Professor Morgaine had given Hermione."  
  
"The 'Glow in Danger" one?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dumbledor nodded. "Although the potion she gave you instructions for was not the same. It was a, in laments terms I suppose, a 'Death and Destruction' enchantment potion. She intending for Hermione to make the spell for her and enchant her sword with it."  
  
Harry stared. "Death and Destruction?"  
  
"Yes. Had it enchanted the sword, it would have been an unstoppable magical weapon. Not only unbreakable but able, to summon up vast amounts of magical power."  
  
"That sounds handy." Ron muttered.  
  
"But, the power would only destroy. And what it destroyed could never be fixed, regrown, or reborn again. And each time the sword was used it would destroy a bit of the wielder as well, destroy him inside till he was as dark and demonic as the sword."  
  
"Always a catch isn't there."  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" Hermione asked after throwing a quick glare at Harry.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"I can't do anything," Dumbledor continued. "The weapon can only be picked up by the one who made it." He looked pointedly at Hermione. "Ms. Granger."  
  
"Me!?" Hermione shook her head. "Can't you just destroy it?"  
  
"No. I can't. The only way to take get rid of it is with star fire. The only place you can find star fire is among the Lieriel 'the sky people'. It's quite far from here which means you'll have to get packed soon." Dumbledor said standing.  
  
"WHAT!?" Hermione screamed and heard someone shushing her from outside the curtain. "Professor. I can't....I couldn't....why don't we just hide it?"  
  
"Because it would call out to everyone within thousands of miles of it, to be used and wielded."  
  
"But they wouldn't be able to."  
  
"No. But it would drive them crazy from WANTING and NEEDING to have it. Even muggles."  
  
Hermione shivered. "But, but....I can't do it. I'm the one who researches. Harry's always been the adventuring one. The hero. Not me."  
  
"In times, we all do what we're least expected to." Dumbledor smiled, eyes sparkling. "You'll have to pack. I'll be waiting for you in my office. I'm sure Harry knows where it is. The password is Candy Apple pie." He strolled out. Hermione shook her head in disbelief staring out at nothing.  
  
"Well congratulations Hermione." Harry said brightly.  
  
Hermione looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
"You have managed what no one else has ever done. You've made a frying pan of doom." 


End file.
